


Broken

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Prompt: Kylo would see you sitting alone, noticing that you never seem to have any friends or anyone that you can call a true friend so he says hi to you and asks if he could sit beside you and you say yes, as he sits down he says “I like that you’re lonely. Lonely like me, I could be lonely with you” Then both of you would hold hands, making a silent agreement. Lyrics by lovelytheband.





	Broken

Kylo walks among the crowded room, with his black jeans and black converse, his black shirt has a hole around the neck. And his dark hair falls in pieces down his face.

Tonight he came to a party of a girl who’s not even his friend. In fact, he wasn’t even invited. He heard some of his classmates talking about some party and for some strange unknown reason he felt like coming.

Perhaps it’s that feeling of wanting to belong somewhere, to be accepted, to say “hey, look at me, I’m here.” Or perhaps it’s his fear of being alone the rest of his life.

His hand is carrying a red cup with vodka in it. He takes a sip and as the liquid goes down his throat, he feels a burning sensation that spreads through his body.

His vision fades for a moment and with stumbling steps, he manages to go reach the bathroom door. He opens it and finds you, sitting on the toilet.

His first thought is that you’re peeing and he’s an intruder but giving you a second look he notices you’re just sitting on the toilet. With your short red dress and your white Converse.

“Sorry,” you say and stand up to walk out of the bathroom. As you pass next to him, your shoulder lightly bumps against his chest.

Kylo is dumbfounded, mute, frozen on his spot. What is a pretty girl doing alone at a party? With his eyes, he follows you until you get lost in the crowd.

He enters the bathroom and locks the door. He puts his hands against the sink, his head hanging down between his shoulders. He’s still dizzy thanks to the cheap vodka and he shuts his eyes, squeezing them.

Why he can’t get you out of his head? A girl who saw for five seconds and said one word to him. There was something in your eyes, something tragic but almost pure.

He lifts his head and looks his reflection in the mirror. He has to find you, he decides with determination. He doesn’t know why but he has to do it, otherwise, he’ll regret it his whole life.

He opens the faucet and gathers the falling water with both hands, then he bends down and splashes it on his face, trying to clear his thoughts. He’ll need it if he wants to talk to you.

Not bothering to dry his face with a towel, he walks out of the bathroom, pushing his hair backward and smearing the water on his hands on his shirt.

He looks you in the living room, where most people are. But you’re not there. Then, he directs to the kitchen and he can’t find you. Desperation begins to take over his mind, paranoid thoughts about you leaving and him never seeing you again.

Thanks to the alcohol, his anxiety increases higher and higher, until he feels his chest constricted and his heart jumping out of it. He feels as if the room got smaller and there’s not enough air to breathe.

He recognizes the beginning of a panic attack and he runs to the first door he finds, wanting to hide from the world. What would all these people say if they notice he’s about to have a panic attack? They’d probably laugh or think he’s a weirdo.

He opens the door and his eyes stumble with you. The pretty girl in a red dress and white Converse. You’re sitting like you did on the bathroom, this time on the bed.

You lift your gaze at him and you just blink, not saying anything. And Kylo finds again that something tragic and pure in your eyes, making his anxiety to go away, at least right now.

You stay in silent, not telling him to come in nor to leave. He takes a step inside and closes the door behind him. You’re still watching him, observing him closely. As if your eyes were questioning what is he going to do next.

“Hi,” he finally speaks. But you only stare at him, tilting your head to a side. “Can I sit with you?”

“Yes,” you say on a calm soft tone.

Kylo sits on the bed next to you, the mattress sinks down because of the weight. Both of you look to the front, not daring to look at each other. He can’t explain why but he senses you’re broken. Broken like him. Maybe it’s the tone of your words, how you ran away when he found you in the bathroom or how you’re alone at a party.

“Did you come alone?” he asks.

“These aren’t my people. They aren’t my friends,” you answer and turn your head to look at him.

And for the second time on the night, his heart accelerates. But this time not because of a panic attack, but because he recognizes himself in the pair of eyes who watches him.

“I like that you’re lonely,” he says. “Lonely like me… I could be lonely with you.”

You don’t say anything and he’s already regretting his stupid words. He probably scared you, that’s his problem, he’s always too intense, too much.

But then, he feels something in his hand and he looks down only to find your little hand on top of his. He moves it to hold yours better and without the need of any words, he understands it. You’re making a pact, a silent agreement.

Life is not a love song, he thinks. But with you, he can try to fix his broken pieces one at a time.


End file.
